Boulder
Boulder= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock1" |renew = No ( Yes) |biome = Savanna, Rockyland}} |-| Gold Vein= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock2" |renew = No |biome = Forest, Rockyland}} |-| Flintless= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_flintless" |renew = No |biome = Rockyland}} |-| Charcoal= |resources = |spawnCode = rock_charcoal |renew = No |biome = Volcano}} |-| Obsidian= |resources = |spawnCode = rock_obsidian |renew = Yes |biome = Volcano}} |-| Artichoke= |resources = |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_artichoke" |renew = No |biome = Deep Rainforest}} |-| Meteor= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_moon" |renew = Yes |biome = Rockyland}} |-| Smooth Meteor= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_moon_shell" |renew = No |biome = Rockyland}} |-| Petrified Tree= |resources = |spawnCode = "rock_petrified_tree(_short/med/tall/old)" |renew = Yes (Is created out of Evergreens) |biome = Forest Grassland}} Boulders are large rocks commonly found in Savannas and Rockylands, although they may appear anywhere in the world. Their main purpose is to provide Rocks when mined, which can be used to build a number of objects/structures. A single Boulder will drop 3-5 Rocks. Additionally, Boulders may also provide Flint, Gold Nuggets, and Nitre. Boulders do not respawn; however, Rocks, Flint, Gold Nuggets, and Nitre are renewable resources because they can be found after Earthquakes while underground. Mining Boulders can be mined using the Pickaxe, Opulent Pickaxe, or Pick/Axe. To do this, click the tool on the Boulder or equip it from the inventory by right-clicking. Once the character has begun to swing the tool at the Boulder, either the LMB or Spacebar must be held or continuously clicked to continue mining. It takes 6 strikes to mine a Boulder with a Pickaxe and Opulent Pickaxe, and 5 with the Pick/Axe. It depletes a normal Pickaxe's durability by 18%, Opulent Pickaxe's by 4.5%, and Pick/Axe's by 4%. Resources There are three types of Boulders that each have different loot. Boulder types are not shown on the Map, except for the Flintless one. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, two new types of boulders are introduced, the Charcoal Boulder and the Obsidian Boulder. Both can be found on the Volcano. While Charcoal Boulders provide Charcoal and Flint when mined, Obsidian Boulders cannot be mined with a Pickaxe, but only be destroyed with Explosives or Weather Pain. It takes 6 Slurtle Slime (dropped in individual stacks) or 3 Gunpowder or a/an Coconade/Obsidian Coconade to break an Obsidian Boulder. Obsidian Boulders provide Obsidian when destroyed, and are also the only boulder type to respawn. Hamlet DLC introduces a new boulder type in the form of an ancient carving of an artichoke. It can be found uncommonly in and around the Deep Rainforest and can be mined to produce Rocks, Flint and Gold Dust. Basalt Eruptions that are spawned by Large Iron Hulk can be mined to produce Rocks and Flint. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, different Map icons for Gold Vein Boulders were introduced. The Meteor Boulder has a rare chance to drop during a Meteor Shower, providing Rocks, Flint and Moon Rocks. During the first meteor shower in the world, a special Smooth Meteor Boulder will fall which is differentiated from regular Meteor Boulders by its round shape. Only one of this kind of boulder can be found, as it can be mined to produce the Celestial Orb.one in world Also, Evergreens may petrify after an unknown period of time, followed by an announcement from the character. Petrified Trees are mined instead of being chopped, and may result in Rocks, Nitre and Flint. |- | align="center" |"rock_moon" | align="center" |"rock_moon_shell" | align="center" |"petrified_tree" |} Trivia * Meteor Boulders and Petrified Trees are considered to be part of A New Reign, even though they were introduced before the official start of the beta branch. * In the A Little Fixer Upper update, the textures for Moon Rocks, Meteor Boulders and all related items were updated. * Icons for Gold Vein Boulders were added to the base game in version 345820. Gallery boulder 2 stages.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 1). boulder 1 stages.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 2). Boulder3.png|Boulder mining stages (variation 3). Boulders variation.jpg|Three smooth Boulders, two of which are darker gray. Tallbird town.png|A Set Piece featuring numerous Boulders, along with Tallbirds and Tallbird Nests. Rocky Map.png|Rockyland biome on a Map which has many Boulders. Boulder map icons.png|Two different Boulder Map icons: smooth and flintless. Mounds.png|Gold-veined, smooth, and flintless Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds in a Set Piece from the Reign of Giants DLC. Mining Moon Rocks.png|A Meteor Boulder next to some Moon Rocks. rock05-0.png|Meteor Boulder mining stage 1. rock05-1.png|Meteor Boulder mining stage 2. rock05-2.png|Meteor Boulder mining stage 3. Moon Rock Meteor.png|The old texture of the Meteor Boulder. Moonrock_boulder1.png|The old texture of the Meteor Boulder at mining stage 1. Moonrock_boulder2.png|The old texture of the Meteor Boulder at mining stage 2. Map Icon Moonrock Boulder Outdated.png|The old Map Icon for Meteor Boulders. treerock.jpg|Petrified Trees. Petrified Stages of Growth.png|The growth stages of Petrified Trees. Rock charcoal stages.png|Charcoal Rock stage variations. It's not a rock.png|Flintless Boulder as seen in the poster for the It's not a rock! update. ru:Валун vi:Boulder fr:Rocher Category:Mineable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Resources Category:Non-Renewable Category:A New Reign